star_wars_rpg_5efandomcom-20200215-history
SPECIES
HUMAN Humans dominate the Core Worlds can be found in virtually every corner of the galaxy. They are the descendants of early spacefaring pioneers, conquerors, traders, travelers, and refugees. Humans have always been people on the move. As a result, they can be found on almost every inhabited planet. As a species, Humans are physically, culturally, and politically diverse. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, Humans remain one of the most dominant species throughout all eras of play. * Ability Score Increase. Two different ability scores of your choice increase by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and one language of your choice. * Skills. You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice. * Feat. You gain one feat of your choice. BOTHAN Native to Bothawui, these short, fur-covered humanoids have had hyper-space travel for thousands of years. Bothans use information as a measure of wealth and power, even wielding it as a weapon when necessary. The Bothan SpyNet, one of the largest intelligence agencies during most eras, plays an important role in the Galactic Civil War. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and Intelligence increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Bothese. * Iron Will. You have advantage on Wisdom saves. * SpyNet. You have advantage on Charisma checks made to gather information. CEREANS Cereans are a sophisticated and cultured humanoid species native to Cerea, a world on the fringes of known space. Their elongated heads distinguish them from most other humanoid species. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and Wisdom increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Cerean. * Intuitive Initiative. You may choose to reroll any Initiative check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted even if it is worse. * Perceptive. You are proficient in the Perception skill. DROIDS From small probes to massive haulers, droids can be found virtually anywhere in the galaxy. They are used for communication, personal accompaniment, maintenance, or combat. Where there are many droid makes and models, those of the Fourth Degree are the most independent variety – making them the most likely to be encountered on adventures. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. Binary. * Chassis. You can permanently adhere any armor you wear to your frame with 1 hour of work. Once adhered, you suffer no ill effects of resting while wearing armor. You can remove your armor with another 1 hour of work. * Composite Plating. Your base frame grants you a +1 bonus to your Armor Class. * Construct. You are immune to poison damage, as well as the effects of poison and disease. You do not need to eat or breathe. Instead of sleeping, you enter an inactive state for 2 hours each day. You are not aware of your surroundings for this time period, though you become awakened if you are moved or affected in any way. * Vulnerabilities. You are vulnerable to lightning damage. You also cannot become proficient in Force or use Force powers. FIRST GRADE There is a subtype. Medics and Scientifics Droids * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence and Wisdom increase by 2 * Languages. You know Basic * Scientific Analyzer. You gain proficiency in Galactic Lore. Whenever you make an Intelligence (Galactic Lore) check related to biology, chemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your profidency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. SECOND GRADE There is a subtype. Astromech and Technician Droids * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence by 2 * Languages. You know Basic but (but cannot speak it) you have not a vocabulator * Mechanical Mind. You gain proficiency in Mechanics. You also have advantage on Mechanics skill checks. * Patcher Droid. Once per day you can make an Mechanics check for patch and restore 1d8 HP to any droid and vehicle. You can patch to yourself. * - THIRD GRADE FOURTH GRADE FIFTH GRADE DUROS Tall, hairless humanoids from the Duro system, Duros were one of the first species to become a major influence in the Galactic Republic, and many respected scholars credited the Duros with creating the first hyperdrive. The Duros have a natural affinity for space travel, possessing an innate grasp of the mathematical underpinnings of astrogational computations. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2 and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Durese. * Expert Pilot. You gain proficiency in Vehicles (Space). You also have advantage on Vehicle (Space) skill checks. * Galactic Traveler. You gain proficiency in Galactic Lore. GAMORREANS Gamorreans are green-skinned, porcine creatures native to Gamorr. Their tendency toward violence makes them valued as criminal enforcers. Though viewed as mindless brutes, they don’t care so long as they are paid to fight. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength increase by 2 and your Constitution +1 * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic (but cannot speak it) and Gamorrean. * Great Fortitude. You have advantage on Constitution saves. * Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. ITHORIANS Ithoreans are tall humanoids whose appearance leads many to refer to them colloquially as “Hammerheads.” Peaceful and gently, Ithoreans are widely recognized as talented artists, brilliant agricultural engineers, and skilled diplomats. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Ithorian. * Bellow. As an action, you can open all four of your throats and emit a terrible subsonic bellow. Each creature and unattended object within a 15 foot cone originating from you must make a Constitution save, the DC equal to your Constitution score. On a failed save, they take 3d6 sonic damage. Once you use this ability, you must take a short or long rest to use it again. * Green Thumb, Silver Tongue. You gain proficiency in Nature and Persuasion. KEL DOR The Kel Dor evolved on Dorun, a world with an atmosphere consisting mostly of helium and a gas that is unique to that world. As such, Kel Dor cannot breathe on planets with common atmospheres. Conversely, Dorin’s atmosphere is toxic to most nonnative life. Calm and kind, the Kel Dor never turn away a being in need. Still, most believe in quick, simple justice. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity and Wisdom ability scores increase by 2. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Kel Dor. * Darkvision. Having evolved on a planet with a dense atmosphere, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Force Sense. You are proficient in Force and have advantage on Force ability checks. * Special Equipment. You suffer limitations outside of your native atmosphere. Without protective goggles, you are considered blind. Without an antiox breath mask, you suffer a level of exhaustion every round. You begin with this equipment, which is also poisonous to other species. MON CALAMARI Amphibious land-dwellers, the Mon Calamari share their Outer Rim homeworld with the aquatic Quarren. They tend to be soft-spoken but vigorously defend causes that inspire them. Mon Calamari suffered under great oppression at the hands of the Galactic Empire, thus it was one of the first worlds to openly declare support for the Rebel Alliance. * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2 and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Your base swim speed is 20 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Mon Calamarian. * Amphibious. You can breathe both air and water, and cannot drown in water. * Darkvision. Hailing for an underwater realm, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Expert Swimmer. You have advantage on Strength (Athletics) ability checks used to swim. In addition, if you roll less than a 10 on these checks, you are treated as if you had rolled a 10. QUARREN The Quarren hail from the distant Outer Rim world of Mon Calamari, sharing the world with the sentient humanoid species of the same name. The Mon Calamari live on the surface of the world, while the more isolationist Quarren dwell in oxygen-filled cities in the deep recesses of the oceans. * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2 and your Strength score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Your base swim speed is 20 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Quarrenese. * Amphibious. You can breathe both air and water, and cannot drown in water. * Darkvision. Hailing for an underwater realm, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Negotiator. You are proficient in Persuasion, and have advantage on Persuasion ability checks if you do not have a weapon visible. RODIANS Rodians hail from the Tyrius star system in the Mid Rim, their homeworld humid and choked with heavy rain forests teeming with dangerous life forms. In this hostile environment, the Rodians evolved into brutal hunters and killers to survive. As a result, the Rodian culture centers around the concept of “the hunt.” Their art glorifies violence and the act of stalking prey. The more intelligent and dangerous a hunter’s prey, the more honorable the hunt. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Rodese. * Darkvision. Having been raised under a dense canopy, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Heightened Awareness. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) ability checks. * Hunter. You are proficient in Survival and Stealth. SULLUSTANS To survive the natural perils of their harsh, volcanic homeworld, the Sullustans evolved in the planet’s numerous caves. They prefer to dwell underground, constructing highly advanced cities of such great beauty that wealthy sightseers come from all over the galaxy to visit them. Living underground helped the Sullustans to develop acute senses, and they are renowned for their navigational and piloting skills. * Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2 and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Sullustese. * Expert Climber. You have advantage on Strength (Athletics) ability checks used to climb. In addition, if you roll less than a 10 on these checks, you are treated as if you had rolled a 10. * Heightened Awareness. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) ability checks. * Superior Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. TRANDOSHANS The reptilian Trandoshans are known for their great strength and warlike natures. Many of these beings dedicate themselves to martial training, and some follow the path of the hunter on their native world. A few have even become renowned (or infamous) bounty hunters in galactic society. Trandoshans have a long-standing enmity with Wookiees, and the two species have fought often over the centuries. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Dosh. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Natural Armor. Your thick skin grants you a +1 bonus to your Armor Class. * Regeneration. When you expend hit dice to regain hit points during a short rest, you regain an additional amount equal to your Constitution modifier. * Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. TWI'LEKS From the dry, rocky world or Ryloth, Twi’leks have made a place for themselves along the galactic rim. These tall, thin humanoids include a variety of distinct subraces, but all are instantly recognizable by their tentacular “head-tails” (called lekku) that protrude from the backs of their heads. Sly, calculating beings, Ti’leks prefer to avoid trouble and stick to the shadows until an opportunity to at without undue danger to themselves presents itself. * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2 and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Ryl. * Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Deceptive. You are proficient in Deception. * Great Fortitude. You have resistance to poison damage, and you have advantage on ability saves against environmental hazards. WOOKIES Wookies are widely recognized as one of the strongest and fiercest intelligent species in the galaxy. Wookies have many customs and traditions that revolve around honor and loyalty, including the special bond called the life debt. A Wookie never uses his or her climbing claws in combat; doing this is considered dishonorable and a sign of madness. * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2 and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic (but cannot speak it) and Shyriiwook. * Expert Climber. You have advantage on Strength (Athletics) ability checks used to climb. In addition, if you roll less than a 10 on these checks, you are treated as if you had rolled a 10. * Rage. As a bonus action, you can launch into a rage that lasts for 1 minute. You gain a bonus to strength-based melee attack rolls and damage rolls equal to your Constitution modifier. Once you use this ability, you must take a long rest to use it again. * Recuperation. When you expend hit dice to regain hit points during a short rest, you regain an additional amount equal to your Constitution modifier. ZABRAK The Zabrak are an early spacefaring race distinguished by patters of vestigial horns on their heads. Zabrak hail from many worlds and have been spacefarers for so long that they define themselves and each other according to their colony of origin. The harness of Iridonia, their homeworld, forged in the Zabrak an unbreakable will to survive and escape their planet. * Ability Score Increase. One ability score of your choice increases by 1. * Size. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Languages. You know Basic and Zabrak. * Heightened Awareness. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) ability checks. * Great Fortitude. You have resistance to poison damage, and you have advantage on ability saves against environmental hazards. * Feat. You gain one feat of your choice.